


Miss Evans and the Marauders

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened before everything else! Before holloween, before Harry, Ron and Hermione, before a prophecy, before horcruxes, before Dumbledore murdered, before all we know!This is Lily Evans + friends + Marauders!The best couple, the best friends, the best looking character!!!I hope you enkoyreadingit as much as I enjoy writing it!...





	Miss Evans and the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

*****This is the first chapter!!! OMG! i am very excited about "writing fanfiction" as i am NOT a writer as most of the people that write...errr...yeah that makes sense!**

**well** **! first chapter...is more like a "meet the characters/ set the scene" type of thing!**

**I hope from the deepest places of my heart- which is very deep, i think- that you like it! and if you _do_ PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE let me know! and if you _don't_ let me know as well! i know it will be hard but i will NOT jump of a very tall building or a bridge or a cliff...**

**so** **you get me don't you? like it or dislike it please leave me a lil review!? maybe? pretty please? *puppy eyes***

**...this is getting too long! so ENJOY!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Lily Evans was special and she knew that now. She was a witch. It was her friend Severus Snape who first told her about a wonderful place called Hogwarts. Almost five years had passed since the day Lily Evans received her first owl ever telling her that she had been accepted into the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Now, Hogwarts was not just a school for Lily Evans; it was a second home, a place where she belonged. Lily was now in her fifth year and had received a prefect badge along with her letter Hogwarts letter that summer. She was so happy and proud of herself that she couldn’t wait to go back to school. Everyone who knew Lily would say that she was just perfect for the job. She was top in most of her classes, she was popular and she was pretty, she was also responsible, charming, polite, fierce, determined and understanding. 

Her best friends were Isabella, Claire and Sophia who were also in Gryffindor and Linda a fourth year Ravenclaw who was really pretty and clever. Unlike most Gryffindors (if not all) Lily was friends with a Slytherin, Severus Snape. He was the one who told her all about Hogwarts for the first time ever and when she was frightened before the sorting he was the one who told her that everything was going to be fine. Even though they went separate ways they were still friends. Lily never liked much the people Snape hung around with. She knew they were probably the next Death Eaters and she knew what they thought of her.

Her friends were always warning her about Snape but she never thought much of it. She knew a side of him no one else did; he really was a great guy just with the wrong people.

Now, everyone knew Lily Evans and everyone knew the Marauders. They were probably the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen and in later years they would be the heroes of two brothers who tried to follow in their footsteps with great success.

Everyone also knew that as a prefect and rules-lover Lily hated everything the Marauders did. She thought of them as a bunch of conceited gits who, just because they were quite talented, thought they owned the school. She had a particular grudge againts James Potter, the Gryffindor chaser, who had one day woken up and decided that he loved her- or just that he would never give her a day of peace for the rest of her school life. 

James Potter was one of the ring leaders of the Marauders. He was tall and handsome. His best friend was Sirius Black another Marauder. They had been friends since first year, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders had their secrets and were the tightest-knit group of friends in Hogwarts. They were popular and most people liked them, except for Slytherins of course. Most of the pranks played by them were aimed at the Slytherins.

James was crazy about Lily and he usually got whatever he wanted. He had no brothers or sisters therefore he was always been pampered by his parents. When he went to Hogwarts his charm and talent won over all of his teachers, and even the head master Albus Dumbledore, who was very fond of all four of the Marauders. 

  James was used to getting things his way and it had always been like this. He could have any girl he wanted. But he couldn’t have Lily Evans and that was what made him so crazy about her. She was a challenge, the only challenge James had ever faced in his whole life and he loved the adrenaline, the thrill that swept through his body every time he talked to her or even when they had one of their arguments. His friends made fun of him, especially Sirius, but he would always tell them that she was just a girl.

This year the fifth years were doing their OWLs and all the students were frantic the amount of homework they were being set. Lily was working like a mad woman as Claire would always remind her. Linda would just sit around and watch her friends revising; she usually got bored with them and went to bed early. She found it rather hilarious watching Lily freaking out with the slightest thing. One day she shouted at a fist year that walked past laughing at a joke his friend had told, because she thought he was being insensitive and too loud at being happy and stress free. Tonight they were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room except for Linda who had gone to her own common room to finish some homework. All the girls were immersed in their books when Isabella gave a loud sigh and closed her book with a loud “thud”.

“I cannot take anymore of this I mean we have our last exams tomorrow- it’s not like I’m going to remember this anyway”.  She said all that in a tired monotone swinging her long black hair. 

Isabella Grant was a short petite girl with long straight black hair; she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes; her lips were pink which made her look even prettier with her fair skin. She was loud and always smiling even when she was sad. But at the moment she just looked like she would fall asleep there and then. 

“Yeah, I agree with Bella I think we should call it a night, don’t you think Claire?” Sophia also looked very tired. She was tall with plum brown hair in long curls she had grey blue eyes and her skin was slightly tanned. Sophia was a lot like Lily. She was serious and responsible; however her temper was a lot calmer than Lily’s. 

“Claire? Claire? Oh look at her, the poor thing fell asleep, come on, someone help me take her upstairs. I’m going to bed as well. Lily, are you coming?”

“Huh? Yes, I’ll be there in a minute. Just need to finish this off and I’m going.” Lily gave her friends a small smile before waving at them as Sophia and Isabella tried to take Claire up to their dorm. 

Lily was also really tired but she didn’t want to miss the last chance to revise a little bit more for their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam in the morning. 

All of the fifth and seventh years had been working non stop for their exams. Everyone was stressed and all the other students knew better than to cross them when they were revising. Their tension was visible. However, no one looked worse than Lily. She had been revising for hours every night and sometimes her friends found her in the common room in the morning, where she had spend the night revising. It wasn’t that she needed all this revision but she really didn’t want to fail her OWLs. She looked paler than she normally did and her bright almond shaped green eyes were not as bright as usual and they had dark circles around them. All her teachers and friends were concerned with the amount of pressure she was putting on herself.

She was just finishing writing her last notes on werewolves when someone tapped her on her shoulder. With a jump she turned around to see who it was. She was kind of surprised to see Potter standing there looking down at her. She was not in the mood to shout at him-and what did he want anyway?

“What do you want?” she said with the coldest tone she could muster and a death glare just to emphasize her point. 

“Calm down, Evans I was just checking if you’re ok. I’m sorry to say this, but you look a mess. You should try getting some rest.” He was truly concerned and Lily didn’t blame him, but why was he butting in again? _Oh of course_ she thought _, he is Potter. What else do you expect?_

“Push off, would you? Don’t you have anyone else to bother or some girl to snog? I’m trying to revise here. If you don’t need it, I do so just GO!” 

He could see that she was in no mood for an argument, or to be asked out again so he gave her a small smile and left without saying another word. 

Lily wondered why he did that, and even though she didn’t know it James was also wondering why he let her talk to him like that? He knew she was tired and stressed and he expected her to shout and argue but he was ready to fight back. Why didn’t he though? 

Later that night Lily fell asleep in her chair by the fireplace, again.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lily sat with her head bent low finishing off her answer. When she finished she checked all her answers and made some changes here and there. She was satisfied with all of it. She knew she could get a respectable grade in this exam. She sat up and looked around the hall, looking for her friends. They were all writing frantically. 

“Five more minutes,” said Professor Flitwick, in his high squeaky voice.

She looked around again and narrowed her eyes as she saw James Potter turn in his seat to look at Sirius Black, who was leaning back on his chair. He gave James the thumbs up and Lily rolled her eyes at the sight of the two Marauders.

“Quills down please!' squeaked Professor Flitwick. “That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!_ ”

Hundreds of rolls of parchment zoomed into the air to Professor’s Flitwick’s outstretched arms, knocking him over. Lily couldn’t help but giggle a bit before standing to help Professor Flitwick stand up again.

 “Thank you… thank you,” panted Professor Flitwick. “Very well, everybody, you're free to go!” 

Lily went back to where her friends were standing waiting for her, giggling about something. 

“Hey Lils, how was the exam?” asked Isabella, without looking up from her exam paper.

“Oh it was ok, I mean, I guess…” she trailed off, with her mind far way. She had seen her friend Severus and she really wanted to ask him about the exam. She wasn’t sure about question seven, and he would certainly help her. Lily felt a lot more comfortable asking Severus for help than any of her friends. She felt that with him it wasn’t a competition all the time, not even in potions.

They walked chatting about the exam and sat by the water’s edge taking their shoes and socks off to cool their feet in the water.

“Ah, this is great, can’t believe we still have to do a Transfiguration exam I cannot wait until this is all over so we can all relax again.” Claire stretched her arm in front of her with closed eyes. When she opened them she looked around to see James Potter playing with a snitch under the beech tree when she suddenly gasped as she remembered something. “Oh my God, I forgot to tell you guys. This weekend the Marauders are holding a party in the common room! Apparently they got Dumbledore’s permission and everything. I am SO excited.” 

Claire was the closest to the Marauders of all of them. She lived with her parents in a Muggle town and the only other wizarding family there was the Potters. She had grown very attached to the Potters and was good friends with James, and after they’d started Hogwarts with Sirius as well. 

“Oh my God! Really!? A party is just what we need after so much work. This weekend you said? Great, we can go to Hogsmeade to buy new stuff and everything. Should I wear my hair curly you think?” Isabella said that all in one breath and was red in the face when she finished. 

“What do you think Lily?” Sophia was eyeing her suspiciously. Lily was watching the group of boys under the beech tree and she knew exactly what would be happening next. She stood up at once walking straight to where they were.

___________________________________________________________________________________

'I'm bored' said Sirius. 'Wish it was full moon.''You might,' said Lupin darkly from behind his book. 'We've still got Transfiguration; if you're bored you could test me. Here…' and he held out his book. 

But Sirius snorted. 'I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all.' 

'This'll liven you up, Padfoot,' said James quietly. 'Look who it is…' 

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. 

'Excellent,' he said softly. ' _Snivellus_.'Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. 

Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face. 

'All right Snivellus?' said James loudly. 

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, ' _Expelliarmus!_ 'Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. 

' _Impedimenta!_ ' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand. 

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. 

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view. 

'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James. 

'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' said Sirius viciously. 'There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.' 

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. 

Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. 

'You - wait,' he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you - wait!' 

'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?' 

Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. 

'Wash out your mouth,' said James coldly. ' _Scourgify_ _!_ ' 

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him - 

'Leave him ALONE!' 

James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. 

'All right, Evans?' said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. 

'Leave him alone,' Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. 'What's he done to you?' 

'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…' 

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily. 

'You think you're funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_.' 

'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.' 

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. 

'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily. 

'Bad luck, Prongs,' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. 'OI!' 

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. 

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. 

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!' 

'Certainly,' said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, ' _Petrificus_ _Totalus!_ ' and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board. 

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. 

'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly. 

'Take the curse off him, then!' 

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse. 

'There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -' 

'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!' 

Lily blinked. 

'Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_.' 

'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. 

'I don't want _you_ to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.' 

'What?' yelped James. 'I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!' 

'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.' 

She turned on her heel and hurried away. 

'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, EVANS!' 

But she didn't look back. 

'What is it with her?' said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him. 

'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' said Sirius. 

'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right -' 

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air. 

'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?’

‘Prongs don’t. You don’t want to mentally scar us for the rest of our lives now, do you? Just let him go, he’s not worth it…’

‘You will pay Potter, you will pay’ said Snape, with anger and disgust dripping from every word he said. 

“We know, we know…one of these days Snivelly. I promise you. Now go back to your cage and leave us civilized people who wash their hairs alone’ said James with a smirk. Snape turned around and went cursing under his breath and shouting at a second year who was roaring with laughter clutching her sides.

‘Now that we are in a Snivellus free zone I have an announcement to make! This weekend we are having a party in Professor Slughorn’s office. He kindly offered and everyone is invited- except third years and below, sorry guys. But anyway, it will be the best of the year. Now go, go…what you waiting for? Tell all your friends…”

Sirius finished his little speech and some people applauded while others turned to their friends to discuss this piece of news. He turned to James with a smirk. When he saw the cut across James’s face he hurried him off to Madam Pomfrey. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the edge of the lake the girls watched the scene.

‘I don’t think she likes the idea much, Soph.’ Claire said in a small voice as she turned to look at Sophia with wide eyes. 

‘I know, come on, let’s find her’ she said and they went after their best friend. They found Lily in the common room with a large book that _said ‘Transfiguration Advanced Level- Volume 5.’_

‘There you are! We’ve been looking for you for ages now! Isabella exclaimed as she sat down next to Lily.

‘Oh, sorry…I just thought I should do some quick revision before the exam. You know transfiguration was never my best subject’ she said in a small apologetic voice.

‘Oh Lily, talk to us. We know you are not okay. What Potter did was terrible and Snape should have never said that horrible thing to you. Come on…we love you! Hug?’ Isabella finished, and gave her friend – who was now in tears – a big bear hug. 

‘We w-were f-f-friends!’ Lily sobbed hard and ran up the stairs of her dorm.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After the exam, and doing much thinking, Lily decided that her friends were right. She should have never tried being friends with Sev- _Snape_. He was a despicable human being and she would never speak to him again. He was one of _them_ , and she knew it. He hated anyone who was like her and why should she put up with it? Besides he had chosen his way, and she hers they’d have to learn to live with the reality of the situation.

 Lily never went to dinner that night. She went straight to her dorm, and put her pajamas on and went to bed. Not that she was sleeping: she was waiting for her friends to come back so that they could talk about things. She also wanted to apologize for being so rude to them earlier.

Lily was deep in thought when she heard Claire’s voice coming from out side. Her friends were whispering about something, and Lily knew it was something to do with her. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

‘You tell her!’

‘No, _you_ tell her.’

‘I don’t think we should say anything. It will only make her more upset.’

‘Shush now, I think she’s sleeping.’

‘We’ll tell her tomorrow.’

‘Tell me what tomorrow?’ Lily asked making all of them jump. Lily eyed them suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. Sophia looked around her friends pleading for help. When they all just looked dumbly back at her, she answered Lily, saying everything so fast that Lily didn’t get a word she said.

‘Sorry, what was that?’

‘Snape-is-down-stairs-outside-the-portrait-and-he-wants-to-speak-to-you.’

‘I am not going there after everything he said to me today, you can go there and’

‘And what? Lily, he said he’s going to sleep there if you don’t speak to him, and you can’t stay here forever. Besides, if Potter sees him he’s going to go nuts– you know him.’

‘I don’t care, and I hope Potter _does_ find him there and hexes him to oblivion.’ She turned her back to them. ‘Oh, alright, I suppose you’re right…again…’ and with that she stormed out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lily went back to her dorm after speaking to Snape. She sat in her bed crying and talking to her friends until late that night, but she couldn’t sleep. Something was bothering her and the fact that she couldn’t put her finger on it didn’t help much with her sleep. She was really tired but, knowing she couldn’t sleep, she decided to go down to the common room. Trying to be as silent as possible she crept out of her four-poster bed and went to the deserted common room. She sat by the fireplace and was glad to be alone with her thoughts for a moment. The fact that she had the weight of the exams lifted off her shoulders also made everything easier. 

She thought about everything that had happened that day. She had lost one of her best friends…then her thoughts wondered off to James. She had never been so rude to him before, not like that anyway. He was just trying to be nice, to protect her from Snape. She had to apologize to him in the morning. If she had enough guts to face him after today.

She turned around suddenly as she heard a noise behind her. _Speak of the devil,_ she thought.

‘Oh, I’m sorry Evans I thought no one was up this late,’ Potter said, quietly turning to go. Lily remembered what she had to do. _I won’t find a better time to talk to him than this_ she thought to herself.

‘No, Po- er- James, I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to be so rude, I really am sorry.’ 

He turned around with a confused look in his hazel eyes, Lily had never noticed what a beautiful shade his eyes were. Well, she had never had time to notice since every times she spoke to him she was either shouting or just too angry to even notice this kind of thing. ‘Don’t worry about that. If someone should be apologizing that someone is Snape, for calling you, you know… and I also should apologize, I was such a massive prat this morning. You were right, and I’m sorry.’

‘Oh, er, okay then I think I will go to sleep now. Thanks.’ She couldn’t stand the intensity of his gaze anymore. How did he do that? 

‘Lily? Will we see you in the party this weekend? I- we would really appreciate it if you came, you know. It’ll be fun.’ 

‘I-I don’t know yet. I have to see, but I’m sure it will be great’ and with a weak smile Lily left for her dorm and could finally sleep peacefully. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

***** Okay! That was the first ever chapter of the first ever fan fiction I ever wrote!**

**Before I say anything else I want to point out-but of course you noticed- that I did use quotes from the books, actually from the _Order of the Phoenix_ \- Snape's Worst Memory. *****

_*if there's any typing error let me know and I’ll fix it!*_

  **And now I have a MASSIVE thank you to say to my BETA, Dara, who was the best and even when she was REALLY busy found time to read my simple, humble attempt of a story! and because of her it was NOT as bad as I thought it could've been!**

R&R

Loads of Love from the one that really loves Mr. Padfoot! 


End file.
